Seductive Threat
by donielle nash
Summary: She was stunning and seductive. I was fixated on her lips as she spoke to me. She was nothing like the girl I left. She wasnt human. But she was the reason the Volturi was disapearing... BxE


**Another random thought. We get into the action at the very beginning, give it a chance. 2 year after Edward left. Not what your assuming. Try it.**

**E POV**

_Why do we have to do this again?!? _-Emmett thought. My entire family was squished into a rental car on our way to the Volturi Manner. "We have to, Emmett. We don't want Aro to get restless." I said, answering his thoughts. "Aro does this every few years or so. You know that." Said Carlisle, who was dreading this visit as much as the rest of us. Every 4 years Aro invited us to his manner, only to ask us to join him yet again. Our answer was always no, but he was a persistent man. We pulled into the underground parking section and was met by an eager Demetri.

"Hello, Cullens." he said cheerfully. Then he glanced back to Rosalie. "Hi, Rosalie." he said nervously. She looked at him disgustedly and then turned her head. Demetri let out a nervous cough and then spoke. "Very well, lets get a move on." He was leading us down to Aro's office and I sighed as we approached. As we walked my mind wondered to the one person that it usually did at times. Bella.

I still hated not knowing what was happening with her. My thoughts were cut short when I noticed something. "Demetri, where are all of the guard?" I asked, quizzically. The halls were practically empty. He scrunched his eyebrows together and hesitated. "There have been…..disappearances." He kept his thoughts in check, as he usually did when I was around so I was left with many unanswered questions.

"Hello, Cullens." Aro said with a tight smile. Demetri closed the door behind us and stood outside. My family and I, stood on the other side of Aro's desk as he sat in his chair. "It's nice to see you all again. Have you changed your minds?" he asked hopefully. Just as we were about to give our unanimous 'no', something strange happened. The window behind us was busted open as two figures came through it. One brown haired woman had a man by his throat as she threw him to the ground.

She had her high heeled boot on his chest and she purred into his frightened face. She smiled a menacing smile and kissed his cheek affectionately, leaving a stain. "Oh, Caius. I guess your next." She purred. "Guards! She's back!" Aro shouted. Heidi rushed in and then stopped. She was frozen with fear. All she kept thinking was, _I have to get away! I wont be next!_

What is going on? I thought. "Uh, somebody want to fill me in?" Emmett said loudly. The woman (Vampire by the way), rose off of Caius and turned to look at my family confused. Then she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. "Isn't this a surprise? The Cullens! Now the party can _really _start!" She said sarcastically.

While she was momentarily distracted, Heidi and Caius slipped out. Aro looked at her with a look of hate. She turned at him and giggled. "Oh Aro! Why so glum?"

"Why so glum, you ask?" he said bitterly. I tried to read the woman's thoughts but I couldn't. The only person who's thoughts I couldn't read was…..but she was back in Forks…….no way.

"I told you, this can all end. Just meet my demands." she said sweetly. "Never!" Aro shouted. The woman shrugged and then giggled again. "Really Aro, all I want is Volturi Manner. But…..if I don't get what I want-"

"You're not getting it!" Aro shouted again. "Fine. But, you just made my game a lot more interesting." She paused for a moment and smiled. "You know, soon they'll all be gone. I'll pick each one off, one by one. And pretty soon! You'll be the only one left." Aro was so angry that he was quivering. "You wont get away with this." he spat.

"I'll get away with it, alright. Just like you have. I'll never forgive you for what you did to him." Her sweetness was all gone now. "He was a threat. We destroyed him. You act as if that was such a bad thing!" She looked at him disbelievingly. "He was the only one I had left! And now I'm the threat. So try and destroy me." she challenged. Aro ran up to her easily and grabbed her by her throat. He lifted her feet from the floor and tightened his grip on her neck.

"I'll make you a deal." she said seductively. "What kind of deal?"

"If you can catch me……I'll go. You'll never see me again. But, _until _you catch me, your guard will begin to disappear even quicker than before."

"Why should I agree to that? I've already caught you. You cant escape my hold." He said confidently. "You think so?" she questioned. Then…..she disappeared right before my eyes. And then she reappeared behind me. Aro looked around in shock. "You can transport?!"

"Cool, huh?" She smiled from behind me. Then she reached up and put her hand in my hair. She ruffled it for a second and I felt frozen. Only one person ever did that to me….that way. Her lips kissed my neck and pulled back. "Oh! You were always so cute." She said sadly.

"Why do you keep playing these games, Bella?" Aro said exasperated. Did he just say? NO…..? What….? Not my…..she didn't,……couldn't have….. OH GOD.

**Should I keep going? Be honest. **_**I'm still continuing my other stories!!!! don't freak!**_


End file.
